


Distracting

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-chapter 162, Random & Short, Randomness, based on Chapter 162, petshop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petshop, bagi Hayami Rinka, adalah tempat paling mengalihkan dunia sejagad raya.</p>
<p>Dan reaksinya ketika dikelilingi kucing itu... terlalu mengalihkan perhatian Chiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom a.k.a Ansatsu Kyoushitsu masih dan tetap miliknya Yuusei Matsui. Fanfic ini dibuat atas dasar kesenangan belaka. (-w-)/
> 
> Warning: curhatan cat-lover. Bagi yang enggak terlalu suka kucing diharap berhati-hati.

_Gulp._ Ludah ditelan dengan susah payah. Sepasang mata yang biasa memperlihatkan sorot dingin mulai melunak melihat penghuni kandang-kandang yang, astaganagabonarjadisejuta imut semuaaaa--

 

\-- _uhuk_. Oke. Mari kembali ke topik awal.

 

Singkat kata, Hayami Rinka-- _sniper_ terbaik dari kelompok perempuan kelas 3-E--sedang membuat kunjungan hariannya ke _petshop_ terdekat. Tujuannya ya, sekedar mengamati tingkah laku makhluk-makhluk imut berbulu _fluffy_ yang minta diunyel-unyel itu. Melepas kepenatan karena usaha yang gagal membunuh Koro-sensei pun bisa jadi alasan lain. Belum lagi tekanan dari orang tua untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus dan masuk ke SMA yang diharapkan...

 

Hidup itu melelahkan.

 

"Halo kamu~" ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus kepala salah satu kucing di sana. Pipinya bersemu merah--pemandangan yang jarang terlihat jika berada di luar ruangan berukuran lumayan besar ini. Kalimat sapaan selanjutnya _lebih baik_ tidak usah dijabarkan disini; takutnya malah menghancurkan reputasi seorang Hayami Rinka sebagai _cool beauty_ kelas 3-E. Silakan bayangkan ucapan _baby talk_ yang biasa digunakan pecinta binatang peliharaan pada hewan kesayangan dan itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

 

(tanpa disadari, sesosok makhluk berpenampilan bak gurita ber- _selfie_ di dekat Hayami dengan kecepatan Mach 20--semoga si gadis malang korban foto diam-diam tidak meledak ketika hasilnya keluar nanti)

 

Seperti kata orang kebanyakan, dunia mudah terlupakan kalau sudah bersama yang tersayang. Dalam kasus ini, Hayami yang tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar karena terlalu asyik bermain bersama seekor kucing bulu coklat. Dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah dan sepuhan merah bahagia di pipi. Tepat di saat-saat seperti itu, seseorang yang mengenal dekat Hayami (selain Koro-sensei yang iseng mengambil foto barusan tentu saja) melangkahkan kaki masuk ke _petshop_ dekat stasiun Kunugigaoka tersebut. Orang yang diberi nama panggilan 'Adult Game Protagonist' dan sempat disangka arwah gentayangan tak bermata oleh guru _homeroom_ kelasnya...

 

Chiba Ryuunosuke sedang dalam dilema besar.

 

Sapa? Atau tidak? Sapa? Atau tidak?

 

_Meong meong meong~_

 

Karena Tuan Jangkrik sedang pergi berlibur dan latar cerita di dalam _petshop_ yang isinya kebanyakan kucing, biarkan suaran ngeongan manis makhluk-makhluk satu spesies dengan Hayami (baca: tsundere tingkat dewa) mengisi keheningan yang _awkward_ ini.

 

Helaan napas panjang tanpa suara. Lima menit berlalu dan Chiba masih diam di tempat. Dikeluarkannya ponsel berkamera, diarahkannya lensa ke sosok Hayami yang masih belum sadar akan keberadaanya, pastikan ponsel dalam mode getar sebelumnya, daaan--

 

_\--Klik_. Satu foto lain sudah berhasil terambil. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari, Hayami Rinka menjadi korban foto diam-diam lagi.

 

Chiba balik badan, keluar dari _petshop_ dengan ponsel belum dikembalikan ke saku, lalu mengatur agar foto tersebut menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Semua dilakukan dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajah, yang tumben bertahan lebih dari lima hitungan dan masih terkulum sampai ke rumah.

 

Di mana gerangan Koro-sensei saat suasana yang diinginkannya--aura dengan hati imajiner bertaburan, warna pink menyelimuti latar belakang, dan hawa-hawa Valentine yang sudah lewat kembali bermunculan--tersedia tanpa settingan apa-apa?

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**.**

**[omake!]**

**.**

 

"Ryuu-kun, mana makanan ikannya?"

 

\--krik. Sepasang mata berkedip di balik helaian poni hitam panjang. Bulir keringat yang menggantung di pipi membantu seseorang menerjemahkan ekspresi wajah yang setengahnya tertutup poni.

 

Alamat harus balik dan risiko ketemu Hayami ini.

 

**.**

**.**

**[beneran end sekarang]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
